


It's Not Hard to Confess

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Unrequited Love, can't actually tell if that love is unrequited tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge thinks Lance should just up and tell Keith that he's in love with him and his 'stupid mullet'. When Lance mentions that Pidge wouldn't understand, Pidge points out their own crush on Hunk. They then proceed to go and confess to Hunk to prove to Lance how easy it is. It ends... Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Hard to Confess

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be so angsty I'm sorry... Let it be known that if I had intended for this much angst I wouldn't be apologizing though.
> 
> Enjoy! >:)

Pidge listened half-heartedly as Lance ranted about how stupid (cute) and annoying (endearing) Keith was. The third time this week, if one was keeping track in Earth time. And Pidge was damn well sick of it. They stopped typing and turned to give Lance a menacing glare.

"I get it, Lance. You have a big fucking giant crush on Keith and don't know what to do. Well guess what? Instead of coming to me and _whining_  you could just TELL him!"

Lance looked utterly appalled that Pidge would even dare suggest such a thing.

"What do you mean?! He'd kill me!"

Pidge was impressed that Lance didn't argue that he didn't have a crush this time. Baby steps, they figured.

"He would not, Lance." Pidge turned back to their laptop and kept typing.

"Yes he would! You may not understand cause the closest thing you have to a romantic interest is your robots. It's terrifying just thinking of telling someone that you're in love with them!"

"So you admit you're in love with him," Pidge noted. The baby was getting bigger. "Also, I'm in love with Hunk. I thought everyone knew that."

There was a silence of five seconds, a new record in Lance's presence.

"I would've guessed Shiro," Lance said. Pidge glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. "But anyway, that means you understand! It probably really freaks you out to think of confessing to Hunk, right?"

"Not really."

Lance stared at Pidge in shock, and they raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see how it would be that big of a deal. Would he even make that big of a deal of it?" Pidge paused, then a smile spread across their face. Lance gulped.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Pidge stood up.

"I'm going to prove to you that it's really not a big deal at all to confess to someone," they replied.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

Lance followed Pidge helplessly, trying to convince Pidge that it was a bad idea. "What about Voltron? What if it gets so awkward between you that we can't form Voltron?"

"Do Hunk and I seem like the type of people to let feelings get in the way of saving the universe?" Pidge checked in Hunk's room. Nope, not there. Lance followed them towards the kitchen, a high pitched whine leaving his mouth. "Lance, I'm not going to force you to tell Keith just because I tell Hunk, okay?"

"I don't trust you," Lance said. "Not in this specific situation."

"Fair enough," Pidge said. "But I won't. I'm just going to be acting as an example."

The two of them found Hunk in the kitchen, and Pidge gave him a big grin. "Hey, Hunk, can I tell you something?" They casually leaned against the counter. Hunk smiled at them.

"Sure, what's up, Pidge?"

Pidge opened their mouth, then hesitated. They closed their mouth and looked at the ground, their eyebrows drawn together. Lance knew the look of confusion on their face. Had Pidge really thought this would be easy, just letting the words out of their mouth? No way, emotions were way more fucked up than that.

"Have you ever had, like, a girlfriend or boyfriend or something?" Pidge asked carefully.

"No, not really," Hunk said. He dumped some sort of liquid into a bowl with some purple powder that sort of looked like flour. "Is this one of you guys' weird attempts at saying I have a crush on Shay again? Cause I don't and I'd appreciate you guys dropping it."

Pidge almost fell onto the floor. Lance and Hunk both rushed to help them stand, but they swatted the hands away and stood on their own. "Forgot about Shay," Pidge said, their voice almost strained, and their fists clenched tightly.

"Huh?" Hunk looked lost. "Pidge, what's going on?" When Pidge wouldn't reply, wouldn't even look at Hunk, he looked at Lance. "Lance, uh, what's going on with them?"

"I don't think I should tell you." Lance was being honest about that. If someone was to tell Keith that Lance had a crush on him before Lance could do so himself, Lance would be upset. He figured that Pidge might be the same way and wouldn't want Lance to say anything before they could.

Pidge walked out of the kitchen, their eyes trained on the floor. Lance looked at Hunk with a shrug and an apologetic expression before he turned and followed them.

When Pidge stopped just outside their room, Lance hesitated. He slowly reached a hand out to touch Pidge's shoulder. "Pidge? Buddy?"

Pidge looked at him, tears flowing silently down their face with a self-deprecating smile. "It's  _really_ hard, huh?" Lance almost forgot what Pidge was talking about. He gave a wordless nod. Pidge sighed and looked back at the ground. "I actually sort of thought he'd love me back, but I wanted a sort of excuse to go and tell him..." Pidge shook their head and crossed their arms, almost hugging themself. "I think it was because a part of me knew he might not. A part of me that thought he loves Shay and not me."

"He might love you, though." At Lance's words, Pidge only shook their head.

"But he might love Shay. If there wasn't anyone else in the picture I'd do it but that's just one more possible reason for him to turn me down. It's one too many, Lance. One too many."

Pidge shook their head and prepared to go into their room. "Sorry for teasing you about Keith. I won't do it anymore."

Pidge went in their room, then. Lance decided not to stop them, knowing that Pidge probably preferred solitude when they were upset like this. "I'll come get you when dinner's ready, okay?"

"'Kay," Pidge said from the other side of the door. Lance heard a sniffle, and Lance sighed softly to himself.


End file.
